Twilight Path
by Mange Des Muffins
Summary: Just a PWP story also going to be a three-shot. Mike and Jacob doing sexual acts around the place.
1. Twilight Woods

Mike Newton was out in the woods. Now, he knew he shouldn't be out here what with all the crazy animal attacks a couple months back. But he seriously needed some _Mike_ time. He was getting sick and tired of Jessica constantly nagging about them needing to be together. The girl just wouldn't take the hint about him not being into her. Between her, balancing school, and work things were just getting to be a bit too much. That's why he's here now, at a nice clearing in the woods placing a sheet on the ground that he thought looked comfortable enough to lay on.

Mike shed his clothes folding them neatly, placing them next to his side where he laid himself out on the sheet, bringing one of his arms behind his head to support it. Mike had closed his eyes slowly letting a small smile grace over his face while bringing his other hand down to lightly stroke over his chest letting the calmness of the woods relax him further.

Jacob was in wolf form running off his frustration. He was pissed that Paul kept challenging him. Telling him he wasn't a good enough leader to lead a pack of wolves. Slowing down from his running Jacob stopped to pay attention to his surroundings, hearing something in the distance. His ears perked up trying to catch the noise again. His eyes widened when he heard it again, someone was moaning and not in the bad, painful moaning but in the _I'm doing naughty things_ kind of moaning. Getting curious Jacob got down onto his stomach and crept closer in front of a bush that had a little opening to see whoever was splayed out on a sheet of blanket. _HOLYSHIT_, that someone was that Newton guy from the movies he and Bella went to watch with. He had his knees bent, feet planted on the ground with his hips thrusting into the air and his fingers in his ass looking frustrated, like he was so close to the edge but couldn't quite reach it making these little fucking whimpering noises that where going straight to his own cock. He couldn't take this, why watch when he could get in on the action? With that in mind, he got up from all fours phasing back to human form and coming out from behind the bush strutting in all his naked glory towards the human.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here white boy?" Jacob announced with a knowing smirk.

Mike froze at the voice above him 'God to be caught like this and by HIM no less.' He felt mortified. Now he's going to be met with that smug and knowing smirk every time they cross paths. He's probably going to be blackmailed into doing things for him. _Why can't someone kill me now?_ Mike shut his eyes mentally trying to block out this horrifyingly embarrassing moment from his mind.

Mike's eyes flew open when he felt a hand closing around his wrist, gently removing his fingers from his anus. His breathing quickened when he heard the embarrassing squelching noise that came from his fingers being pulled out and hearing the wet popping sound at the end when his hand was finally removed from his ass. Mike just laid there propped up on his elbows fixated on Jacob's every move. He watches as Jacob settles himself between his legs and the way he leaned forward so they were just a few inches from brushing noses together. He brakes eye contact noticing Jacob's arm to the right of him reaching for the bottle of lube he had put aside earlier. He looks up to follow the other teens movements when said teen cocks an eyebrow while tipping the bottle of lube over his other hand in silent questioning asking if this is alright.

Mike slid his tongue across his upper lip as he spreads his legs giving the quilete boy all the invitation he needed. Jake gave a wolfish grin before coating his throbbing member, hissing in pleasure as he stroked himself. Mike was in awe of how Jacob was slowly pumping himself with his head tilted back, eyes tightly shut, and mouth parted halfway open. Mike let his eyes travel down lower to get an eyeful at the tanned boys pecs and abs. _JESUS_ he couldn't wait to run his hands up and down over all that muscle. He even whimpered when he finally locked onto the thick uncut eight inch cock that was hopefully and VERY VERY soon going to be inside of him.

Jake opened his eyes when he heard the whimper come from the human. He smirked looking down at the flushed human beneath him before gripping the others thighs tightly holding them up and open. He ran the tip of his cock up and down the pink puckered hole between the older teens ass cheeks drawing slow, tortuous circles against the glistening opening. Then finally pressing his cock head into the tight ring of muscles only to slide right back out repeating the motion several times. Mike, getting frustrated with Jacob's ministrations, couldn't take it he needed to feel the other boy moving inside of him.

"Please-"

"Yeah, I know what you want." Jacob stated while bringing pale thighs around his waist before pushing the rest of his length inside of Mike, holding still trying to stave off his own orgasm and have Mike adjust around his girth.

Jacob groaned when he felt Mike spreading his legs silently encouraging him to start moving. He started to move into Mike slow and steady. Not willing to speed up the pace and cumming to early but fuck he just wanted to pound into that tight wet heat surrounding his dick, it all just felt to good.

Mike liked the slow and sensual way Jacob was fucking him, but he wanted more he wanted it fast and hard and so deep.

"Faster. N-need more." Mike begged in a whisper.

If it wasn't for his werewolf hearing, Jacob would've never heard Mike's shaky whisper for more and knowing that the older craved more gave him the ability to finally let loose on that tight ass of his. Jacob leaned back to stand on his knees to move one of Mike's legs wrapping it around his hip, while the other was placed on his shoulder giving him the position to really give him the fuck he begged for. Jacob pulled out till just tip of his cock was inside before slamming right back in and by the surprised yelp that ripped from Mike's throat he believes he just struck his prostate.

Mike's hands flew to Jacob's back gripping him tightly. All he could do was take what Jake was giving to him, sobbing in pleasure from the onslaught of his powerful thrusts. He then gripped the back of Jacob's neck to pull him down into a feverish kiss. Jake kissed down the side of Mike's neck bathing in his scent which smelled like pine and bubblegum, with an earthy musky undertone.

"Touch yourself." Jacob breathed out over Mike's lips while guiding one of his hands to have the older teen grip himself to start stroking in the same erratic pace as his thrusting had become.

"Unh, unh J-Jake." Mike couldn't help but groan out as Jacob helped in stroking him to completion swiping his thumb over the pulsating tip of his cock feeling ready to burst with the way his thighs trembled and his balls we're drawing up. "So close. Going to cum, oh I'm going to cum, Jake!" Mike moaned out once more before clenching down on the cock inside him and cumming milky white fluid all over his chest and flat stomach.

"Yeah that's it Mikey, milk me for everything I got." Jacob stated thrusting a few more times before cumming deeply into Mike. No longer able to hold himself up from the intense orgasm he had and collapsing on the other male.

Mike breathed out heavily trying to get his breathing normal again while mindlessly carding his fingers in the short strands of Jacob's hair. Jake got up on his shaky arms to give Mike a slow kiss before giving one last peck to his collarbone and the both of them falling into a fitful slumber.


	2. Moonlight Path

Mike looked up from his magazine when the bell rung to his parents shop to see Jake come in with a sly smirk. Mike pushed his magazine off to the side with a sigh.

"How can I help ya Jake?" Mike said hoping to come off indifferent and casual while his mind and insides where doing the macarena.

"Lots of things really." Jacob intoned as he leaned over the counter with a dominating aura. " But for now I need help getting a tent, Bella and Edward invited me to a camping trip this weekend."

"Lots of things really." Jacob intoned, as he leaned over the counter with a dominating aura. "But for now I need help getting a tent, Bella and Edward invited me to a camping trip this weekend."

"Okay, follow me real quick." Mike moved from around the counter towards the rows of shelves.

Mike soon stopped in an aisle pointing out the tents before him.

"I recommend the Ridge 3, it's a "7x7" three person tent if you're planning to share with Bella and Edward.

"I don't plan on sharing with them but I'll take it anyway for future outings." Jake said as he grabbed a box and put it off to the side, getting Mike's attention.

"So you don't get many people here at this time of night do you?" Jake questioned.

"Funny, we barely get many people during the day." Mike informed.

"Perfect." Jake gave a shark-like grin before taking over Mike's mouth with a furious passion, quickly taking a hold of him against the shelves.

"Jake, wait w-we can't." Mike struggled in Jacob's hold, trying to come up with coherent reasons to stop.

"Shut up and stop resisting. Your mouth is saying one thing but your body is telling me how badly you want this." Jacob murmured through sharp kisses.

Mike leaned back to put distance between them. "Seriously Jake, this isn't the time or place."

Jake pulled back as well, staring down at Mike. "Say, I bet you're good at fixing tents, Mikey." He said with a leer.

"Obviously Jake since I work at a camping supply store full of effin' tents." Mike said contemptuously.

"Then how 'bout getting that mouth of yours to work on the tent in my jeans."

Mike's face flushed red, "You're disgusting."

"Come on, I'm so pent up here and I'll do the same to you." Jake said, looking hopeful.

"F-fine but you go sit in the back while I lock everything up."

As soon as Mike finished locking everything up, he found himself facing Jacob's exposed erect bulge in front of him from behind the counter from earlier.

"I've never given a blowjob before." Mike spoke embarrassingly as he kneeled down.

"S'kay I've never had one." Jake answered nervously.

"I'll just do what I liked from the ones I've had." Mike took a breath before hesitantly taking the tip of Jake's manhood between his lips. He decided to take fast kitten licks on the mushroom-like tip getting a taste for it. Feeling a bit more confident from the noises it produced from Jake, he took in two more inches of Jacob's dick now twirling his tongue around it.

"Shit Mike." Jake groans.

"What?" Mike pulled back from his ministrations.

"Your face just looks kinda erotic right now with you doing that to me." Panted Jake harshly.

"Shut up." Mike hissed but secretly felt pride being able to pleasure Jake with no experience.

Again Mike tries taking more of Jacob's cock by bobbing his head up and down slowly to find a good rhythm.

"That's so hot Mike, shit you're slobbering on my dick, ngh!" Jake grunts leaning back into the chair as he lets the sensation of Mike's hot, slick mouth make sucking and slurping noises on his throbbing cock take him to more pleasuring heights. Jacob had his eyes half-lidded, straining to watch as Mike then pressed fevered kisses to his leaking tip.

"Mike a bit more, yeah? I want to feel down your throat." Jake rasped out, grabbing a hold of Mike's head to move his hips in time with Mike's bobbing.

Mike tried to relax his throat upon hearing Jacob's request. Feeling he could take enough without gagging while holding himself still and grip onto Jacob's hips to keep him from moving, did he swallow around Jake's thick organ and let Jake control the rest of the movements to take his own pleasure.

"Oh fuck Mike, I'm cumming!" Jake warned as he came, feeling the first swallow of Mike's throat contracting around his cock. Jake collapsed back into the chair as he panted and stared down at Mike.

"Shit Mikey that was great, get up here." Jake motioned sluggishly to Mike.

Mike clambered onto Jacob's lap being pulled into hot feverish tongue deep kisses. He moaned as Jake poured kisses all over his face and neck, feeling Jake's hand undoing his own zipper to reach his cock and stroke it.

"Mmm you owe me a blowjob." Mike moaned out to Jake.

"I know." Jake growled out as he pressed kisses to all the places he could reach on Mike as his hand got faster rubbing Mike up and down prompting him to cum.

"Jake, Jake I'm cumming!" Mike yelled out as he pumped his hips up into Jake's hand on an up stroke, streaking his and Jacob's lap with cum.

"Fuuuck." Mike groaned out coming down from his pleasurable high and becoming dead weight on Jake.

"Glad you like that." Jake snickered as he rubbed circles into Mike's back, relishing in the closeness as they were pressed together.

Mike looked at Jake with a serious expression. "You still owe me." He reminded Jake.

"Yeah I do." Jake agreed with a smile. 


End file.
